


One of your Dead Roses

by eloha



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Akaashi is a devil in disguise, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Hanamaki is a devil, I don't know how to tag this, I'll tag as I update, M/M, Museum AU, Oikawa Tooru is a Dork, Sexual Tension, Sort-of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-13 18:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14118492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloha/pseuds/eloha
Summary: A tale in which Oikawa learns to give himself a chance.





	1. Crystal Universe

**Author's Note:**

> This started out really good in my mind???? I always seem to start fics w/o a clear vision for things, but that's how I seem to work best. Anyways this is my first attempt at not writing UshiSemi so I hope I do these characters justice, and I hope you guys like this terrible ride you're about to be put on(:
> 
> This chapter is excessively long, I'm not sorry, and I didn't revise it bc I'm a lazy fart so excuse any errors. Anyways, I'm always open for suggestions and/or your feedback & I'll try to update this often

There’s a mint green house on the corner of this street. It wasn’t always mint green, I know that because I’ve passed by this street more than I could count whenever I come to see you. A once dull small little house, only adorned with dead rose bushes, and a slightly overgrown ivy hanging upon the porch. It looked about as I felt. I had a quiet bond with that depressing house, looking as if it was crying out for help, but now that it’s paired with this lovely color, the color of hope. It no longer screams for the world to tear it down and build it back up again, it’s as if I’m the only one asking for such things. 

 

A fleeting thought crossed my mind on this day as I pass by it, the same as I do every day or every other day when life isn’t catching up to me, that I never once saw a sign out in front of the house. No ‘for sale’ sign out in the lawn, neither was there a ‘rent’ sign. I wondered briefly if the owner had a spazz of the heart, something that shocked them from out of the dull world they had once been living in. 

 

That black and white house seemed to morph overnight into a lovely mint shade. Beautiful sunflowers, hydrangeas, and roses spread out of the earth wrapping itself around the porch, dancing along with the wind the Earth gave. I had the sudden urge to pluck those sunflowers, you loved those beauties. 

 

\------

 

It was on a Thursday when I had that nagging feeling deep in my gut. It was a terrible feeling, an impulse that I shouldn’t have gave into but I did anyways. Snatching that himawari from its home, I walked away as if it didn’t occur to me it might miss them. But all I saw was laughing chocolate eyes lighting up at the mere thought of this yellow flower as I made my way to where you rest. 

 

“Hello Mother,” The smile plays on my lips as the wind whispers its greetings back to me. I sit down on the grass. The feeling of it used to prick my hands, but now I relish that feeling. Like the soft caress only a mother can accomplish.

 

“Things have been going great at the museum, so to say, I have a pesky intern that just started there, but he’s a good kid.” I play with the sunflower in my hands before laying it down on the grave. 

 

“I know you would scold me if you were here,” I laugh towards the sky almost seeing the clouds mold into that motherly look, “but this flower was just calling my name Mother,” I lay my hand over my heart dramatically, “it was that dreadful House I always pass by on the way here. The owner must have had a change of heart because it seemed to do a complete 360 turn. I hadn’t even witnessed it happening, but I’m sure that’s always how it goes.”

 

Fading off with a content smile on my face, I lay on the ground watching the clouds go by. It’s been almost a year since mother has past, I make it a point to visit her as often as I can. Sometimes I still find it hard to believe that she’s gone, that the sickness was able to take her away as young as she was. I scroll past her number still saved in my phone, little pictures and memos hang about my quaint little apartment from her visits, before she got too weak. It feels like a day hasn’t even gone by sometimes, until that bubbly feeling sprouts in the pit of my stomach. That deep sinking feeling that I no longer have anyone to confide in. 

 

Most of the time I would come here and lay in the green grass for hours and cry silently, sometimes I would talk nonstop as if her voice would come out of nowhere and whisper sweet nothings only a mother could. I used to think of it as my being pathetic, as ever dramatic as I am, but it's helped me talk outloud even if it is only to myself.

 

I never talk about such things with Hanamaki. The pitying look he always sent me when I expressed my thoughts would make my stomach twist. That makes me seem like a terrible friend when I think back on it, but we’ve been friends for ages now. I’m almost positive he senses each mood change without me having to talk to him now. It also helps out that Akaashi is around most of the time, the quiet pillar in our triangular friendship. Usually when I'm feeing up to it they accompany me along the way. At first I was skeptical, as if this were a sacred place, but mother loved them almost as much as I do and it felt wrong keeping them away.

 

A wet drop slides down my cheek and for a second I think the rain might drown me, until I realize it’s just my tears. I wipe my face before getting up, saying my goodbyes before making my way out of the graveyard. On an impulse I decide to go right today instead of left. Maybe I might get a change of heart like that little homeowner. But as I make it home the cold still seeps into my bones, it could have been because the moon was drowning out the warmth of the sun, or maybe it just had to deal with my own self. 

 

\-------

 

"Are you doing anything after work Oikawa?" Akaashi asks me the next day. 

 

"Nope, nothing in particular," I raise my head up and meet those steel blue eyes, "I was probably just going to go home and drown myself in movies since tomorrow is our off day."

 

"Ah, that does indeed sound nice." Akaashi hums nodding his head in approval, "too bad Makki is dragging me out tonight so you're going with us also." And before I can give any excuses he's off just as quickly as he came, lithe body pushing out of the door way. I pout my lip, like the ever mature adult I am, and scoff before getting back to my work to head out to the floor.

 

\------

 

"Well if it isn't our beloved Oikawa, I hear you'll be joining our festivities tonight."

 

"I don't think it's so much as _joining_ , dragging along seems more like it Makki. You probably bribed 'Kaashi into going." That cheshire grin forms on his face and I know that he's absolutely up to no good. "What are you getting us into?" I groan.

 

"I'm hurt 'Kawa!" He exclaims throwing his hand over his heart, "to think my own best friends assume I'm setting them up, _oh the horror!_ Oh yeah," Hanamaki's tone changes in an instant and he most likely did it on purpose to switch the subject, "your intern is running around here looking like a bat that lost its head. Seriously what's up with that kid?!"

 

Just the mere mention of said intern gives me a headache, and I bring my fingers up to rub my temples, "Where's Shirabu at now?" 

 

"Oh probably here and there, most likely annoying Akaashi if I played my cards right." I throw my head back and laugh at his confession before he continues on, "You know what he had the _nerve_ to tell me?!"

 

"I haven't the slightest idea Makki," although I'm sure I could guess spot on after what the little shit has put me through.

 

"I was sitting in the break room-"

 

"Were you on break?"

 

"Well no, but he wasn't either."

 

"Point taken, continue."

 

"So I was sitting there admiring that one useless painting we have in there and he goes, ‘Hanamaki-san maybe if you have enough time to ogle a painting you would have enough time to show me around your exhibit’ that little shit. _He isn't even my intern._ "

 

I double over in laughter when his voice gets unnaturally high at the end. When Shirabu had first come, only a week ago, he wasted no time making his presence known. Our once laid back environment turned into a serious one, one that deemed no mistakes or errors, not as if we ever had any anyways. It was as if I was the intern and not the one running the show.

 

"So what did you do?" I ask Hanamaki after I've calmed down, swiping the tear out the corner of my eye. He smirks triumphantly at me and crosses his arms over his chest as if he's done something worthy of god-status.

 

"I told him, and I quote, "Akaashi-kun was just telling me earlier he would _love_ to have our new intern shadow over him for the day."

 

"Hanamaki!" I'm unable to hold in my laughter, clutching my sides as more tears spring to my eyes. Hanamaki is laughing next to me, and the only thing I can think of is Akaashi holding in his sour face and smartass remarks. Oh that would be such a lovely picture, the ever expressionless Akaashi having to babysit a snotty little intern. I almost want to run to his exhibit before the sound of a throat clearing catches our attention. Hanamaki seems to stand up straighter, which isn't unusual, but the way he openly ogles whoever it was that interrupted us is anything but unusual. The breath, quite literally, feels like it's gotten punched out of my lungs when I turn to face our guest.

 

"Excuse me, I was wondering if you could point me in the direction of the Space exhibit. Preferably wherever the _Crystal Universe_ is. That is if I'm not interrupting anything."

 

 _Oh god._ This man is beautiful. The way his sun-kissed skin contrasts with his olive green eyes, that hard expression etched onto his beautiful face. I almost didn’t hear anything that he said if I wouldn’t have been watching those cherry lips the whole time. He has an air of nonchalance around him that makes me want to destroy it all. I almost weep with joy when he uncrosses his arms, my manners forgotten when I see the flex of that muscle. He looks like he would have no problem pinning me to the nearest wall, even with our clear height difference, and ravishing me. 

 

"Of course you're not sir," Hanamaki says in his most professional voice snapping me out of the cunning thoughts I had towards our guest, "as a matter of fact this is the head of our Space exhibit, Oikawa-san, I'm sure he would have no qualms directing you there." Hanamaki bows politely before I can retort, giving me a devilish smirk while turning to walk away.

 

"So, what-" my face flames up when my voice cracks, the corners of his mouth turning up much to my embarrassment before I continue on, "Excuse me, so what brings you to our Crystal Universe today?"

 

"I was told the view was absolutely breathtaking."

 

If it was possible for my face to heat up more, than I'm sure I just accomplished it. The way those olive eyes glaze over in amusement, that confidence that exudes off of him, it makes me feel as if I'm nothing but a spec of dust compared to him. I snap my eyes forward in favor of watching my surroundings, I'm known for getting clumsy when I'm flustered, and the beautiful man next to me that is still gazing at me is doing nothing to help me out. It feels as if my heart is doing back flips in my chest.

 

"So how long has this installation been open?"

 

I let out a quiet sigh after being asked something I'm so comfortable with. My confidence, what little I do have, now returning in full force. 

 

"Since November," I say with a small smile, "it's one of the popular ones here at teamLab. Although all of the exhibits, in my personal opinion, are all beautiful and unique in their own way. There’s an attendant inside that will go over everything for you so that you can get the best experience possible. Here we are now."

 

"Thank you. And it’s Iwaizumi, my name that is." He says, Iwaizumi says, holding his hand out to me.

 

"It's been a pleasure Iwaizumi," I tell him grasping his hand. It’s softer than what I had expected for such a rough looking man, only a few callouses that grace his palm. It’s just as warm as I expected it to be though, not compared to my clammy one. I probably sweat enough for a whole soccer team in the mere minutes we were together. 

 

"Oh no," his voice drops down an octave and I feel it in all the best parts inside of me, "the pleasure was all mine." And then he's gone, thumb brushing against the back of my hand before he pulls away to the double doors.

 

I have the sudden urge to pull him back by his shirt and smash our lips together, or to kick Kuroo out of the instillation and figure out a way to rearrange those cosmos I know that are hidden in that dark place. It's been so long since I've been touched in any type of way, I never realized how starved I was until those eyes started scrutinizing me. I let out a deep sigh wondering if I should go kick Hanamaki's ass or thank him, probably the former since I most likely won't ever see that beautiful man again. Maybe going out tonight won’t be so bad after all. 

 

———

 

“‘Kawa... _Oikawa_ , Tooru are you still alive?”

 

“Hanamaki get out of my house right now.” I peek my eye open seeing honey ones staring back at me. Strawberry hair sticking up in different directions with that godforsaken smile painted on his face. I groan and burrow myself deeper into the body next to me, a soft sigh escaping Akaashi as he throws his arm over me. 

 

“‘Kaashi save me, Makki won’t leave me alone.” My voice sounds like it’s been trudged through gravel, about like how my head is feeling. 

 

We didn’t get back to my house until roughly 3 in the morning. All I remember is Hanamaki complaining that we never go out, how we’re getting _old_ , and proceeding to order more drinks than necessary before dragging us to the dance floor. I feel the ache in my legs, an even more reason for me to want to stay in bed. 

 

“I don’t understand how you’re up right now, but go get us some coffee.”

 

“I can never say no to those ever demanding eyes, Akaashi. I’ll be right back with your tar.”

 

A chuckle shakes my body and I hear shuffling behind me before a door opens. 

 

“You know you kissed a stranger last night.”

 

“ _Ugh fuck._ ”

 

“After basically having sex with him on the dance floor.”

 

“What the hell.”

 

“You were halfway out the door if I hadn’t have stopped you, you could have been murdered in a ditch somewhere if I wasn’t as sober as I wished I wasn’t. The last thing you would have remembered is Hanamaki cheering you on because you were finally getting laid.”

 

“I don’t know why we’re still friends with him,” I confess, “thank you for saving my life.”

 

“I wouldn’t thank me just yet,” before I can process that, Hanamaki springs back into the room. His pitter patter sounding like a heard of fucking rhinos, if he didn’t have coffee in his hands I just might literally kick him out myself. 

 

“Here you go, my loves. Your tar, bitter like Oikawa’s prudish soul.”

 

“I don’t know why I’m still friends with you.” I repeat now that he’s in my face, his laughter very nearly splits my brain open and I groan out loud before turning over to glare at him. 

 

His hair isn’t all over the place anymore, and he looks as prim and proper as one should _not_ be looking after the night we had. He probably woke up at the ass crack of dawn just because that’s who he is. 

 

It feels like an elephant is sitting on my chest when I sit up, but I do it in favor of saving myself from Hanamaki jumping on me, another feat he’s known for. The scalding coffee pouring down my throat is welcoming and I stretch my arms up before what Akaashi said sinks back into my head. 

 

“Wait what did you mean when you said ‘don’t thank me yet’?” I ask turning to face Akaashi who looks more beautiful than any sane person should be in the morning time. He stretches his hands overhead before doing the grabby hands for the coffee. He raises up when Hanamaki hands it to him, a secretive smile plastered on his lips and I don’t like it in the least. 

 

“Well,” Akaashi says after chugging down half of the mug, “after your fiasco with the stranger, you-“

 

“You made out with Akaashi!” Hanamaki screeches triumphantly. 

 

“ _Oh dear god_ , what the hell did you give me last night Hanamaki?!”

 

“If it makes you feel any better you’re an amazing kisser.” Akaashi confesses all nonchalant, as if best friends kiss all the time. 

 

“Although that could have a lot to do with the fact that you don’t get kissed, or laid, enough.”

 

“Hanamaki if you say anything else I’m going to put you in a chokehold.”

 

“Kinky.”

 

Akaashi rolls his eyes, and proceeds to drink the rest of his coffee while he watches me climb on Hanamaki’s back. 

 

———

 

We agree to meet back up for a late lunch, Akaashi saying he had something to do and Hanamaki probably going to brush up on some instillation he was putting together. I decide to go for a walk since it’s a beautiful day. The spring birds are humming more, the Sakura almost blooming in full force since it’s the end of March. 

 

I find myself heading in the direction of that mint green house. The surroundings getting calmer as I’m moving away from the inner parts of the city. I take that familiar route I memorized to moms grave until I get closer to the house. 

 

Not much has changed, not surprising given that it’s only been about a week, except that there are more flowers out front. Camellias if I’m not mistaken, I never had the green thumb like my family but I still had an appreciation towards the plants. Those sunflowers still call my name as they did the first time. They seem to shine brighter than they did before, it may have a lot to do with the way the sun is shedding it’s light on it, or the fact that all the colors around them are more vivid. 

 

I don’t rush my steps, instead choosing to admire them as I get closer, I also don’t take my chances with trying to pluck one again. With my luck the owner would come out and scold me. I dip my head down and take in that fragrance. The breeze tickling the stray ones against my cheeks and jaw. I could never tell the different fragrances that flowers had, but I still smell it as if it could give me some sort of insight. 

 

“Well look who it is.”

 

I almost fall over into the garden bed when the sound of that raspy voice makes it to my ears. My eyes widening in shock when they flick to the familiar figure coming up to lean against the porch railing. 

 

“I knew you looked familiar, flower thief.”

 

His features are different than they were yesterday. He looks more calm and at peace, and absolutely gorgeous here in the comfort of his own place. And I’m absolutely fucked.


	2. He Walks in Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi is absolutely smitten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, idk how I feel about this chapter but I feel a lot more comfortable with this fic than I have with my others ones, so I guess that’s a good sign?? Anyways this chapter is in our dear Iwa-chans perspective, and while I’m trying to figure out how I want these pov’s to be...
> 
> ENJOY (this unedited ch) (*´꒳`*)ﾟ*.・♡

He’s stunning. Beautiful in a way that makes me think of cherry blossoms springing to life, or when the sun finally kisses the moon goodnight. It’s embarrassingly cheesy, but the way his face turns an appealing shade of red makes it worth it. 

“I thought I had seen you around here before, but I didn’t place it until today.”

The confession makes his eyes shine, and _fuck_ he should be illegal. His face quickly morphs as if I didn’t scare him out of his wits, being replaced with something akin to appreciation. Either for me remembering him or for actually noticing him around here, I don’t know, but the smile that graces his lips makes me not care one way or the other. 

“So you’ve been watching me, huh?”

I take that back. 

“Don’t flatter yourself. I think I would notice anybody that steals my flowers.” 

Oikawa quirks an eyebrow at me, hands coming up to rest on his hips. I try not to look at how his shirt raises slightly, instead trying to focus on the obnoxious look on his face that I for some reason find attractive. 

“It was one time, excuse you, and anybody would notice a flower stealer such as myself.” He says very obviously. One hand wafting up and down his body as if that’s supposed to be some kind of answer. 

“Do you have a bug on you or something?”

“ _Ugh_ well aren’t you a rude one Iwa-chan! Somebody doesn’t appreciate art.”

I scrunch my nose in distaste at the nickname, effectively ignoring how casually and fucking adorably he said it. And most definitely ignoring the stuttering my heart made in my chest, “Please don’t call me that again. And what were you taking it for anyways?”

Oikawa is a true novel. I’ve never had the pleasure of witnessing such a transformation in expressions before. How someone could go from shocked, to obnoxious to now looking far off, is beyond me. He brings his hand up, nails scratching along cuticles, a nervous habit perhaps? That thoughtful expression calls me in though, the same one he shared yesterday while talking about the different exhibits the museum held. 

“I was going to visit my mother.” Oikawa murmurs with a small smile. I rest my elbow along the porch, head plopping down onto my hand. I would deny it if someone asked if I was admiring him, the position was just more comfortable this way. 

“Then by all means go on and take another one,” I say gesturing towards them, “they’re my moms favorite also that’s why I planted them. Are they your mothers also?” I ask conversationally. I have half a mind to ask him if he wants to sit on my porch swing, but he may be busy. Even though he did stop to talk. 

“Yes, they were.”

 _Were?_ Ah shit, damn my prying mouth. The look should have gave it all away, after he looked as if he was soaring in the sky only to be shot down. 

“I’m sorry Oikawa..” I say sincerely, hand coming up to rub the back of my neck while I dig my fingers into my cheek with the hand I’m resting on. _Stupid, stupid man_. He lets out a laugh in return though, swiping his hand through the air. 

“That’s okay Iwa-Chan, of course you wouldn’t have known. This is only our first date after all.” And there’s that damn smile again, it almost doesn’t make me feel bad about myself anymore. Almost. 

“Oh,” I quirk my eyebrow at him, leaning over the railing just a bit. I try to keep the smugness out of my smile when I see his eyes flick to my arms. “Is this what you call a date?”

“Of course it is, just watch.”

I don’t hide my amused smile, instead watching him in admiration at how he closes his eyes, head tilting up to the sky as if in thought while his dainty finger taps against his bottom lip. He really is beautiful. The word almost seems appalling compared to him. As if I should be saying he’s this breathtaking being. Like Aphrodite. 

“Ah I got it,” He says triumphantly. 

His feet take him around the flower bed, walking closer to the railing that I’m leaning on. One hand resting across his heart as the other one flies towards the sky. 

“ _See how he leans his cheek upon his hand!_ ” My eyes damn near bug out of my hand when he spews the familiar quote, now standing right in front of me. Chocolate eyes shinning in amusement, “ _Oh that I were a glove upon that hand, that I might touch that cheek!_ ”

Oikawa screeches the quote out as if he were Romeo himself, and I would have appreciated it if it didn’t sound as if he was trying to recite it to the whole neighborhood. 

“You’re cheesy,” even though it made my heart rate double, “but that was a good reenactment. What? Do you only fantasize about 15th century dates?”

“I would actually take mild offense to that if it weren’t for the fact that you are blushing right now.” Oikawa says smugly, now resting his chin on the railing. 

One could easily blame it on the heat, that would be a terrible lie considering the magnificent breeze that’s blowing. I have half a mind to deny it, he doesn’t need to know I have a weak spot for cheesy poetry, but the way he looks at me, as if he’s peering right into my soul, makes any lie I could come up with fade away. 

“So what brought you around this way?” I ask instead, effectively straying the conversation away. 

“I’m just a mere straggler Iwa-chan, I go where the path of life takes me.”

“And it brought you right at the foot of my garden?”

 _Ah,_ there it is again. I don’t think I’ve ever been as fascinated with someone as quickly as I have with Oikawa. Especially seeing how flustered he got, ears turning the same color as my hydrangeas, his cheeks following soon after. Watching it up close like this makes me want to whip my camera out and take a photo. That’d be awkward though. 

“That’s a pretty expression you have there, Oikawa.” I don’t mean to stretch my hand out, but it’s as if it moves on impulse. Hand extending out until my fingers brush along his cheeks, if it was possible for him to blush harder I may have just accomplished it. 

“We-um,” He clears his throat quite unceremoniously and I try to bite back a laugh, “well I have to go?” 

He phases it as a question, but starts nodding his head as if he himself believes the terrible lie he just conjured up, turning around to walk to the sidewalk. Oikawa glances back at me after those few little steps, honey eyes sliding up my frame until he meets my own. That confidence back in full force after the few seconds away from eye contact. 

“I’ll just be taking one of these then Iwa-chan~” he sing songs, plucking one of the sunflowers away from the bed, “ _Parting is such sweet sorrow._ ” He recites dramatically as he walks away. 

I don’t have enough time for a comeback, he’s gone just as quickly as the words escape him. Sunflower dancing in his hand. I wonder for a second if he actually walks that way or if he’s putting on a show. The swing of his hips like waves lapping away in the ocean. He walks as if he owns the whole world in his hands, back straight, eyes never straying. 

Even as he first walked up to my house I couldn’t take my eyes off of him. It’s just a graceful walk but it speaks volumes of him, there’s words etched into that sway, picture memories dancing along that skin just asking for me to run up behind him and find out exactly what they are. 

The sound of a car door behind me snaps me out of my revere, and whatever type of poetic mood I was in. I could have recited every line of Lord Byron’s poem about Oikawa and not be ashamed of it one bit, but the greeting behind me is enough to put those thoughts on halt. 

“Hey Mattsun, What brings you around this way?” I ask, walking back to the swing to sit next to him. 

“Nothing much, I was bored. What has you looking all whimsical and lovesick?”

“I don’t look whimsical or lovesick,” I deny, “I just might have possibly saw the reincarnation of Aphrodite though.”

“Oh?” Matsukawa questions, raising his bushy eyebrow at me, obviously interested. 

“Somehow he always passes by here, often enough for me to notice him, but not really notice him. You know?” I start rocking us back and forth on the swing, “I saw him at the museum yesterday, he was the head of that exhibit you told me to go check out. Well anyways, he’s the one that’s been passing by here.”

“So you fancy him, huh Iwa?” Mattsun asks after I get done with my little run down. 

The retort is right on the tip of my tongue but I swallow it back, it’s no use. It would only make Mattsun worse, and he’s considerably calm which is the way I want to keep it. 

“Yeah I fancy him Mattsun.”

“ _Ah,_ our infamous playboy is finally smitten with someone. I do think love has found Hajime.”

“Shut up,” I quip, knocking his shoulder, he slides over dramatically laughing at the sour look on my face, “let’s go eat something.”

After we get in the car it finally crosses my mind that I didn’t think to ask for Oikawa’s number. _Shit._


	3. Alive & Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa, are you living or are you alive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty boring (maybe), but I’m actually confident about the plot of this story. I was thinking this was going to be short, but I have some ideas for it so it probably won’t be. 
> 
> I love hearing your feedback so let me know if this isn’t making any sense or if you have any ideas (^^) and as always excuse me for any errors!

“So what’d you all get into this afternoon?” Hanamaki asks around a mouthful of profiteroles. 

“Show some manners Makki, you’re not a caveman.” I say in disgust scrunching my nose up at him. 

“Speaking of cavemen,” Makki says _clearly_ ignoring my very good advice, “the hunk I saw today. _Hoo boy_ ,” He sighs dramatically dropping his forgotten dessert back on his plate. 

“Don’t you admire, like, every man you come across though.” I say smugly ignoring the daggers he shoots my way. 

“Please get your fingers off my couch unless you want to spend the rest of the night wiping it down.” Akaashi says blandly finishing up the rest of his takeout. 

“Man ‘kaashi I know I tell you this all the time, but you have some weird foreplay rituals.” 

I throw my head back and laugh while Akaashi swiftly throws a pillow at Hanamaki, I deftly ignore the one that’s sent my way, running into the kitchen to wash our dishes. 

“So~” I singsong over the rush of water after the laughter dies down, “ I saw that amazingly gorgeous man again.”

“Did you now?” Akaashi asks now sounding interested. 

“Yes, I was going to visit mom and almost took a nose dive in his garden when he scared me half to death.”

“Wow, a true love story.” Hanamaki quips after I turn the water off and wipe my hands down. I have the sudden urge to whip him with the towel, but it wouldn’t count as a punishment. 

“Anyways,” I plop myself in between them laying my legs across Hanamaki’s and resting my head on Akaashi’s shoulder, “his name is Iwaizumi, what a sexy name, yes I know. I know absolutely nothing about him except that he might just possibly be smitten with me and that we exchanged Shakespeare over a balcony.” Technically _I_ recited Shakespeare, but whatever. 

“I doubt that was a man that recited poetry.” Busted. 

“I can make a man do anything if I put my mind to it Hanamaki.” I shove my foot into his ribcage when he makes a gagging noise. 

“So did you get his number or anything?” Akaashi questions running his fingers through my hair. 

“Uh-“ 

“That’s a no.” They say simultaneously. I throw a hand over my heart and gasp loudly. 

“How dare you, you didn’t even let me finish!” 

“What’s there to finish ‘Kawa?” Akaashi says exasperatedly but fondly, a hint of a smile playing at his lips, “you probably got flustered and did something idiotic to run away.” 

That’s _exactly_ what it was. I can still picture the way those eyes ran through me, penetrating my soul. The warmth of his hand searing onto my cheek. I never felt more alive than in that spare moment. A moment of serendipity that casted me into nirvana for a split second, and the only thing cocooning me in was that raspy voice and rainforest eyes. I wanted him to swallow me whole. 

“Poor Tooru, we’ll have to find your little mystery man-“

“But I know where he stays Mak-“

“We can’t have our little Tooru lonely.” He says dramatically wiping a fake tear from his eye. 

“Stop that Makki,” Akaashi chides, “you’ll probably scare the guy away. Now let’s go to sleep we have to wake up early tomorrow.”

“Fine. I get to sleep by the wall though.”

“You know this is my home right?”

“As long as I get to sleep by Akaashi I don’t care~” I sing-song. 

“What a slut. Now you’re pinning for your best friend?”

“‘Kaashi and I shared a lovers kiss, we’re practically married now.” I say swinging my arm around said persons waist on the way to the room. Hanamaki gives a sour face before it turns mischievous. 

“But Akaashi already has Bokuto.” He declares smugly. 

Akaashi tenses up after getting in bed, it was so slight you had to pay attention really closely to see, and if it had been anyone else besides one of his best friends the action would have been lost on them. That alone had me squinting my eyes at him even though he’s turned away from me. 

“And who is this Bokuto?”

“Oh he’s-“

“Turn the lights off Hanamaki.” Akaashi intervenes. 

“A friend of Kuroo’s-“

“Hanamaki if you utter one more word about that damn horned owl and his beastly friend, I will make you sleep on the porch.”

The darkness envelopes us into a comfortable silence, even though an indignant huff can be heard while Hanamaki throws himself into the bed, against the wall because Akaashi is a softy. I chuckle lightly before burying my head into the crook of his neck, taking in his familiar scent. 

We started these sleepovers ever since mom passed. They used to be few and far between before that, but afterwards it became a habit since they stayed so often at my house to check on me. Now it’s morphed into us either staying at mine, Makki or Akaashi’s place. 

I try not to think too much and let sleep overtake me, but my mind drifts to Iwaizumi, and then to this Bokuto and whoever it was that caught Hanamaki’s attention. I wouldn’t call the feeling in the pit of my stomach dread, but it’s as if our love lives or lives in general are about to take off and who knows how many more of these moments we have left. 

While I should be ecstatic about that, and I am, I just hope that whatever happiness comes our way we don’t lose sight of each other. Akaashi’s thumb rubs the crease in between my shoulders as if he can sense my tension, and I will myself to sleep. 

 

———

 

“Shirabu-san, for the last time please be mindful of how you speak to other employees.” The throbbing in my head started as soon as I stepped foot into my office to see a busy-bodied Shirabu, and it hasn’t went away even two hours later. 

“Yes sir, Oikawa-sensei, but I was just telling Kuroo-sensei that he shouldn’t be standing around talking to other employees. I heard Ukai-san would be coming today and I don’t think he would appreciate seeing his employees standing around and talking.”

 _What an uptight little shit._ “I’m well aware of that Shirabu-kun,” I say instead, hiding my smirk when his left eyebrow twitches. Yes, I get a slight sense of satisfaction from making him irritated, “however, I did tell Kuroo-san to pass a message along for me. So while you’re making sure others are working, you need to be mindful and do your work also. You are an intern here, after-all.” 

If there was a way looks could kill I would most likely already be six feet under by now, probably ten since this is Shirabu. He says nothing more except a quite ‘excuse me’ and a polite bow, before he scurries off on his way. I let out a deep sigh, running my hands through my hair and closing my eyes for a quick second to let a sense of peace come over me. 

“I must say, being stern doesn’t really suit you.” My eyes widen slightly before I turn around to face the same very eyes that have been haunting every space of my mind. 

“You’re probably right, but playing stalker doesn’t quite suit you either Iwa-chan.” I fail to hide my smirk when he pinches his lips together. “So what brings you around this way? I doubt you miss me that much, though I wouldn’t put it past you. I am hard to forget.”

“You’re a cocky little shit aren’t you.” Iwaizumi says falling into place beside me as I start to walk the halls. 

“Watch your language around the children dear,” I mock sternly placing my hand on his arm. 

One would say that was an excuse to touch him and I would absolutely agree. I would have given my whole life savings to feel his muscles underneath my fingertips, if that makes me sound like a creep so be it. Iwaizumi’s face doesn’t show any signs of awkwardness, so I take that as my one and only invitation to keep my hand there for a while. 

The museum is unexceptionally quiet today, what with it being a Thursday and all. Surprisingly these are one of our busiest days which is probably why Ukai was going to come today. Most of our regulars know him, but nobody seems to be in sight today. Though I can’t find myself complaining, what with the company I now have. The sound of Iwaizumi clearing his throat snaps me out of my thoughts and I pull my hand away, albeit reluctantly, and turn my head slightly towards him. 

He’s peering forward, a thoughtful expression etched onto that beautiful face and I find I could admire him all day and never tire. The way the sunlight is beating down on just half of his face, the other half laced with a slight shadow. His eyes are practically glowing, like the suns rays are fueled by his eyes alone. 

“Would you like to go out with me Saturday?” Iwaizumi suddenly asks. For a second I think my mind conjured up some sort of fantasy until I see his expectant look. 

“Uh-“ holy shit, “with me?” I ask dumbly pointing to myself. For the fiftieth time in my life I wished the ground would swallow me whole. “That was dumb, I’m sorry don’t answer that. I just didn’t expect..you kno-“

“Watch out there Oikawa.” Suddenly I’m flushed right against Iwaizumi’s chest, his hand firm on my arm from tugging me and I felt it dangerously close to my cock, which doesn’t help with our proximity. “You almost ran right into that wall.”

If his words were meant to come out stern then he failed horribly, horrendously, dreadfully. _Ohfuckfuckfuck_ his voice shouldn’t have sounded so fucking husky, I almost wish he would run me into the wall now. 

“Yes.” Iwaizumi quirks an eyebrow at me and I clear my throat before I speak back up, “Yes, I’d like to go out with you Saturday.” His face instantly brightens and I feel it tug right at my heartstrings. How can one person be so beautiful. 

“Thank you Oikawa.” 

“Why’re you than-“ 

If Iwaizumi was a mindreader, my back hitting the wall wouldn’t have surprised me. Considering that he’s not a mindreader, and my back is against the wall, it’s enough for my mouth to shut (insert: the very first time I’ve _willingly_ shut my mouth). Iwaizumi’s hand curls around my back, other hand grasping tighter on my arm and for a second I think I might pass out when he licks his lips and inches closer until we start sharing puffs of air. 

“Oikawa~”

 _Shit fuck goddamnit fuck you fucking Tetsurou!_ Iwaizumi breaks apart just as quickly as my back hit the wall and I want to do everything in my power to pull him back in until both of us are breathless, _reckless._ Instead I turn and glare daggers at Kuroo, who oh so happily, just rounded the corner as if he didn’t know what he interrupted, but that damn smug ass smile gives it away and I want to claw it off. 

“There you are Tooru-chan, I’ve been looking for you. It seems our dear Ukai-kun is waiting for you.” Kuroo says whisking me away by my arm that was just occupied by Iwaizumi’s hand. The touch is colder, not quite as firm, and I don’t get those sparks of electricity. 

“You’re a piece of shit Kuroo,” I hiss under my breath snatching my hand out of his. His chuckle is like nails scratching along a chalkboard, but looking into Iwaizumi’s eyes is enough for me to ignore it. 

“It seems this is goodbye again.” He rolls his eyes and stuffs his hand into his pocket. 

“Don’t be so overdramatic Oikawa, what’s your number?” Iwaizumi asks pulling his phone out. 

After putting my number in and handing it back to him, his fingers brushing across the back of my hand, there’s not enough time for there to be an awkward moment or one filled with sexual tension for Kuroo makes his presence known once more. I give out an indignant huff saying goodbye to the man of my dreams, quite literally, and we take our leave. Kuroo speaks up when we’re finally out of ear shot distance. 

“You know Ukai isn’t actually here right now, right?”

“You piece of trash, then why-“

“You have to make a man wait ‘Kawa,” Kuroo winks at me and every show I’ve ever watched about getting away with murder crosses my mind in that moment. 

Kuroo blabbers on about who knows what until we get into my office, making himself home right on my little couch like he has any right to, and I slap my head into my hands staring at the dark space in between them. When I was younger I used to do this same thing to keep myself occupied, blinking my eyes in a flurry and saying that you can see every star in our galaxy by doing so. It was no wonder I didn’t have friends. 

“Are you living Oikawa, or are you alive?” Kuroo inquires. 

I raise my head up and stare at the wall, this white white wall. For the first time in forever I actually sit and think about an answer instead of telling Kuroo to fuck off when he gets in his philosophical moods. I think about my life this past year, the death of mom that tore and shred my very sanity. Trying to build and pick apart, and then rebuild myself back up again just to feel even more empty than I did before. And then I think about that spark. That fire. That blazing inferno. Those emerald gems ashen with specs of the Earth. I give myself a secret smile knowing that Kuroo can’t see me, but having full knowledge that he’d be able to hear the smile. 

“I’m feeling alive now more than ever Tetsu-chan.”


End file.
